


I built a home for you, for me

by BoysWillBePups



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Building a fort, Fluff, M/M, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysWillBePups/pseuds/BoysWillBePups
Summary: After their first night living together, Liam decides that they have to do something special to christen Theo's new room.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	I built a home for you, for me

The window is wide open, allowing cold air to filter in from outside. Theo should be cold, at least a little bit, considering how easy it is for chimeras to get cold compared to werewolves. He’s not though, and he can feel exactly where all the warmth is radiating from. As he blinks away the sleep from his eyes, he can see the blanket lump on his chest, moving up and down as he breathes in and out. He gently lifts the blanket, looking underneath to see Liam, completely peaceful and filled with the bliss of deep sleep.

Theo’s first instinct is to move away, to get as far away from the bed as he possibly can, maybe even hide in the closet. His second instinct is to stay, let Liam get the sleep that he deserves because last night they were in the very last battle of a war and Liam’s just a kid, he deserves to be well-rested on the first day of peace. Instead of moving and inevitably displacing Liam, he wraps his arm around Liam’s waist, pulling him just a little closer.

Liam flinches minutely before melting into Theo’s grip, wiggling up so he can nestle his face in the crook of Theo’s neck. Just 24 hours ago Theo was homeless, he was certain that there was nothing left for him in Beacon Hills, but now there’s a boy drooling on his chest, and he has never laid his eyes on such a beautiful sight. Wherever he could have gone— the northern lights, the grand canyon, Niagara Falls— none of it could have been as beautiful as this. 

He feels Liam stir against him before his head shoots up, nearly knocking him in the chin. Liam’s sleepy smile is dopey and completely unfiltered, his eyes shining with something that Theo can’t quite place.

“G’morning,” Liam says, voice low.

“‘Morning,” Theo can’t help but smile back.

Liam puts his head back down, ear to Theo’s chest, and Theo hopes there’s a chance that Liam hadn’t detected the skip in his heartbeat.

“How’d you sleep?” Liam mumbles.

“Best I’ve slept in weeks,” Theo responds, a little too quickly. It’s not a lie, but it gives away more than he had meant to, he’s shown his hand too soon.

Liam moves so he can look up at Theo, though his ear is still on his chest, “good.”

Like the traitor it is, his heart skips another beat, and Liam’s momentary, blink-and-you-miss-it squint shows that he did in fact hear it.

Liam sits up, and Theo suddenly misses the weight on his chest. He thinks that Liam’s going to get up, maybe even leave, but instead, he just takes the blanket and puts it over his head so he’s out of sight. Theo’s left to wonder what he could be hiding.

“We should build a fort,” Liam says, heavily obscured by the thickness of the comforter. 

Theo laughs, “a fort?”

“Yeah, silly. This is your room now, we have to christen it somehow.”

“Sure, whatever you say,” Theo grins.

“Great!” Liam yells, breaking free from the blanket, hair a mess. “Let’s build a fort!” He jumps off the bed and throws the comforter on the floor before running out of the room. 

Theo is left staring at the door, eyebrows furrowed. The last time he built a fort must have been over a decade ago, probably in the living room of his parents’ house or something, Tara by his side. She probably would have built more, _a lot more_ , had Theo let her live, had the doctors not convinced him that he needed to have her heart. 

“Theo?” Liam is directly in front of his face, merely an inch or two away. It must be visible that Liam has finally caught his attention because he gives a soft smile, filled with the kind of sweetness that Theo doesn’t feel he deserves. Liam’s eyes, however, show that he knew more than he would ever tell, like he was looking into Theo’s soul. It made Theo squirm unconsciously, uncomfortable by anyone having that sort of intimate knowledge. “Wanna build the fort now?”

Theo nods, willing himself to smile back at Liam. When he finally looks at the room in front of him he sees that Liam has dropped at least ten different blankets on the floor in front of him, and a countless number of pillows sit right at his feet. 

“Wow.”

“What?” Liam asks, turning around. Theo raises an eyebrow and Liam’s cheeks go pink, suddenly shyer than he had been ten seconds ago. “We need lots of material to make the most epic fort ever.”

Theo drops the smugness, he can’t help but smile for real in response to Liam’s adorableness and the way that he’s giddily bouncing on his feet in anticipation. “Alright, I trust you.”

There’s something that sparks in Liam’s eyes at that, like a fire behind all of the blue, and his smile gets impossibly wider. They stand there for a moment, just grinning at each other like two oblivious idiots before Liam reaches down for a blanket and tosses it at Theo. “We have some hard work to do, let’s get to it!”

Theo rolls his eyes but manages to catch the blanket, observing Liam’s first few steps. He starts with the chairs, the office chair that was already in Theo’s room and the office chair from Liam’s room, he must have retrieved it while Theo was zoned out. Liam locks the wheels of the chairs, one close to the desk and the other closer to the wardrobe. Liam drops two blankets on the ground, nearly covering the floor completely, before draping the first fort blanket overtop of the desk and the first chair.

Theo is still standing there, unsure of what he’s meant to do before Liam turns back to him. “Can you help me?” He looks up at the bookshelf, stretching his fingers as an illustration of his lack of height. Theo snickers even though he’s only half an inch taller, and he's also unable to reach the top. 

“Woah!” Liam yelps, feet suddenly off the ground. 

“Don’t squirm!” Theo yells, “I don’t wanna drop you.”

Liam wiggles in Theo’s hold one more time, testing the boundaries. Theo doesn’t drop him, but Liam feels his mouth go dry at the sight of Theo’s arms flexing and the veins in his forearms. 

Theo grins, shaking his head before lifting Liam higher. Liam reaches over the bookshelf, draping the blanket and then flopping a textbook on top so it won’t fall back down. Theo is still holding him up when he finishes, so he wiggles more until he hears Theo groan, bringing him back down to the floor.

Theo is pretending to be fed up, rolling his eyes when Liam looks at him, but his smile gives away his whole act. It makes Liam’s stomach feel all fluttery, like he absolutely _needs_ to kiss him all over his face. He doesn’t know if he’s allowed to, they kissed the night before but didn’t talk about it, and waking up on Theo’s chest is not exactly the same level of intimacy. He leans forward and does it anyways, a kiss to his forehead, one to each eyelid, one to his nose, and one to both cheeks, quick and fleeting. 

Theo’s face has developed a pink tone, his face hot under Liam’s lips at the final kiss. He started giggling when Liam had been kissing his eyelids, and he’s looking down, nervously playing with his hands when Liam’s finished. 

“Hey,” Liam grins, wanting to kiss Theo’s face until he’s bright red. He gently guides Theo’s face up by his chin until they’re staring into each other’s eyes, and he places a final kiss on Theo's nose. Theo goes cross-eyed for a second before he giggles again, shaking Liam off, face turning a darker shade. “You’re too cute,” Liam grins before turning back to the beginnings of their fort.

Theo’s eyebrows meet his hairline and he sputters out something that sounds like it should be a word before giving up, returning to the blanket pile. Theo is able to mostly decipher the next steps to their fort based on Liam’s first few movements. He puts his own blanket on the other chair, stretching it from the chair to the wardrobe. Another blanket goes on top of the chair, going from the chair to the bed. They continue in almost a rhythmic pattern until the only places not covered in blankets are the places where they stand.

Liam is grinning like a little kid on the other side of the room, right next to the door. His eyes glitter as if this is the most excited he’s been in years, like a kid on Christmas morning. “Get my laptop and the extra blankets, and I’ll go get snacks,” he exclaims, maneuvering so he can get through the small gap that the doorway will allow. “I’ll meet you underneath,” he winks before leaving, dashing down the hallway.

Theo follows his given instructions, getting Liam’s laptop and the extra pillows and blankets and tossing them into the fort before crawling in. Liam had added some string lights, so the fort isn’t as dark as it should be, if anything it’s kind of magical, in a kid kind of way. If he hadn’t met enough fairies to know that they are very, _very_ evil, then he would probably compare this to some Disney movie he watched one time ten years ago.

Liam comes back into the room, bowls clattering in his arms. Theo hears the swishing of a liquid and the prompt spilling of a drop onto the floor. Liam groans, but doesn’t do much else other than manipulate the closest blanket with his foot so it can catch whatever spilled. 

Gracelessly, he drops into the fort, pushing the snack bowls further into it. Theo’s impressed when he notices that Liam made the fort so that the shelves of the desk are visible, serving at the perfect makeshift table for them to put their drinks and snacks on.

Liam opens his laptop, turning to look at Theo, “what do you wanna watch?”

Theo thinks for a moment, opening and closing his mouth a few times, “I’m not sure.”

Liam brings a finger for his chin, brows furrowed as a crease appears between them. “Have you ever seen Meet The Robinsons?”

“Nope,” Theo shakes his head.

“Are you serious?” Liam gapes, “I think you’d love it, we have to watch it.”

“Alright,” Theo agrees, a small smile on his face, “Let’s watch it.”

Liam logs into Disney+ and clicks on the movie, grinning excitedly when the movie intros begin. He moves the laptop so it’s under the desk, and maneuvers himself back so he’s on a few pillows, facing the screen. Theo looks momentarily confused before Liam motions to the open space under his right arm, and Theo timidly slots himself in. 

Liam clumsily reaches for the pretzels, alternating between feeding one to himself and feeding one to Theo. “Last night before we went to sleep, you looked a lot like Goob,” Liam teases.

Theo lets out a shocked laugh. “Didn’t get great sleep in the truck,” he responds, unthinking. His eyes widen, though his back is to Liam so it’s not visible, but Liam can detect the increase in heart rate, going from a steady pace to one that could rival a marathon runner’s. 

Liam holds Theo’s wrist in his hand, rubbing over the pulse point soothingly. “Well, you’re never sleeping in your truck again. Not as long as I’m around.”

The tips of Theo’s ears go pink, skin hot against Liam’s. Liam can’t help but kiss his temple, the part of Theo that’s closest to his face. _When did the chimera of death get to be so soft?_ Liam grins, he knows that Theo doesn’t allow just anyone to see this softness from him, it would give away too much, too much that he’s just not yet ready to reveal.

“Liam?” Jenna opens the room door before Liam can yell out and warn her, and one of the delicately placed blankets falls, covering Liam’s head. 

“Mom!” Liam cries out, offended.

Jenna laughs, though she’s still out of sight. “Sorry, kiddo. Not my fault that you decided to build a fort and didn’t tell me. She peeks her head around until she can spot Theo, still nestled in Liam’s arm. “Hey, sweetheart. Slept well last night?”

Liam is trying to get out from under the blanket in a way that would prevent the rest from falling down, hoping to salvage it once his mom has left the room. He cites the blanket as the reason he can’t see the bright red blush that is no doubt on Theo’s face.

“Uh- I- yeah, I slept great. Thanks, Mrs. Geyer,” Theo splutters.

Jenna smiles back at him, fond at the sight of his blush, “it’s Jenna, sweetie. Call me Jenna.” She spots the bowls under the desk and nods, “I was going to come in and offer you two some food, but it looks like, for once, my son has got that covered. Do you guys want pizza for dinner later?”

“Yes!” Liam cheers enthusiastically, still trapped underneath the blanket. 

Jenna laughs, “alright, I’ll leave you guys to it.” She exits with a wink, one that only Theo can see, and all of the heat in his body rushes to his face.

When Liam hears the door shut, he turns to where he can still feel Theo leaning on him. “Could you help me?”

Theo pretends to be exasperated, sighing as he sits up, but he can’t stop a laugh from bubbling up too. “I guess if I have to.”

“Oh, you definitely have to, or no more cuddles for you,” Liam says, and Theo can practically visualize the pout on his lips. 

“In that case, I really do have to.” Theo starts to move the comforter, but Liam starts wiggling. “Stay still!”

“I can’t!” Liam exclaims, “you’re tickling me!”

Theo’s eyes go soft, and he has to fight off the urge to actually _coo_ at Liam. He indulges his need to hear more of Liam’s laughter, wiggling his fingers more.

“Theo! Stop it!” Liam giggles, thrashing as he tries to fight his way out of the blanket. 

Theo starts laughing just as Liam manages to break out of the blanket, face red and hair disheveled, panting. Liam is grinning ear-to-ear, eyes giddy, and Theo is smiling back so wide that it hurts. Liam leans in and places a soft kiss on Theo’s nose for the third time today, like it’s his favourite spot, or maybe he just loves the way that Theo’s nose scrunches up and his cheeks go pink. 

Liam pulls away, but he’s still close enough that Theo can feel Liam’s breath tickling his face, can nearly feel the tip of his nose touching his own. _This time,_ Theo tilts his head ever so slightly, eyes meeting Liam’s to ask for permission. Liam nods so slightly that Theo wouldn’t even have noticed if he hadn’t been observing Liam’s face so intently. He leans in, slow and hesitant, and when their lips lock it’s just as magical as their first kiss in the elevator, and their second last night.

It’s sweet and soft, no pushing or aggression, just a slow, simple kiss. It feels like they were always meant to be like this, like they just _fit_ and things just make sense. It feels like Liam has always belonged in Theo’s arms.

Theo pulls away when the urge to look into Liam’s eyes trumps the urge to feel Liam’s lips on his. The werewolf is biting his lip as if he’s trying to hide his own smile, eyes looking down at his hand in Theo’s. Theo doesn’t bother hiding anything, glee being the only word that could be used to describe his expression. When Liam leans in again, wanting to kiss the smile off of Theo’s face with a more heated kiss, they forget the movie altogether.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a 500-word fic for one of my Tumble blogs, but it turned into this instead. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
